Πανεπιστήμια Βέλγιου
Πανεπιστήμια Βέλγιου Universities in Belgium thumb|250px|Τυπικό [[Βέλγιο|Βελγικό Πανεπιστήμιο, Leuven.]] Ακολουθεί κατάλογος Πανεπιστημίων. Κατάλογος in the Flemish Community The Flemish government distinguishes between universities, colleges, and registered institutes of higher education. A list of all recognised universities, colleges, and institutes is maintained by the Flemish government in the Higher Education in Flanders Register.Higher Education in Flanders Register Flemish Ministry of Education. Retrieved on November 20, 2007 Πανεπιστήμια Five Flemish universities issue academic bachelor, master and doctoral degrees (ordered alphabetically by location): * Universiteit Antwerpen, Antwerp * Hogeschool-Universiteit Brussel, Brussels (former Katholieke Universiteit Brussel) * Vrije Universiteit Brussel, Brussels * Universiteit Gent, Ghent * Universiteit Hasselt, Hasselt * Katholieke Universiteit Leuven, Leuven As a result of an international treaty between the Netherlands and Flanders, a co-operation between the Universiteit Hasselt (Flanders) and the Universiteit Maastricht (the Netherlands) is recognised as the * Transnational University Limburg, Hasselt According to the Webometrics Ranking of World UniversitiesWebometrics Ranking of World Universities Cybermetrics Lab, Centro Superior de Investigaciones Científicas, Spain. Retrieved on January 16, 2007 and the THES - QS World University Rankings,THES - QS World University Rankings 2007 QS Education Trust. Retrieved on January 16, 2007 four Flemish universities (Universiteit Antwerpen, Vrije Universiteit Brussel, Universiteit Gent and Katholieke Universiteit Leuven) are among the top-150 universities in Europe and top-300 universities worldwide. Κολλέγια The following colleges, which issue professional bachelor and master degrees, are recognised by the Flemish government (ordered alphabetically by location): * Hogere Zeevaartschool, Antwerp * Hogeschool Antwerpen, Antwerp * Karel de Grote-Hogeschool - Katholieke Hogeschool Antwerpen, Antwerp * Lessius Hogeschool, Antwerp * Plantijn-Hogeschool van de Provincie Antwerpen, Antwerp * Katholieke Hogeschool Brugge-Oostende, Bruges-Ostend * Hogeschool-Universiteit Brussel, Brussels * Erasmushogeschool Brussel, Brussels * Hogeschool Sint-Lukas Brussel, Brussels * Hogeschool voor Wetenschap en Kunst, Brussels * Katholieke Hogeschool Kempen, Geel * Arteveldehogeschool, Ghent * Hogeschool Gent, Ghent * Katholieke Hogeschool Sint-Lieven, Ghent * Katholieke Hogeschool Limburg, Hasselt * Provinciale Hogeschool Limburg, Hasselt * XIOS Hogeschool Limburg, Hasselt * Hogeschool West-Vlaanderen, Kortrijk-Bruges-Ostend * Katholieke Hogeschool Zuid-West-Vlaanderen, Kortrijk * Groep T-Leuven Hogeschool, Leuven * Katholieke Hogeschool Leuven, Leuven * Katholieke Hogeschool Mechelen, Mechelen These colleges co-operate with the universities issuing doctoral degrees in so-called "associations." Registered Institutes of Higher Education Finally, the Flemish government has recognised a number of "registered" institutes of higher education, which mostly issue specialised degrees or provide education mainly in a foreign language (ordered alphabetically by location): * Flanders Business Schools, Antwerp * Instituut voor Tropische Geneeskunde, Antwerp * College of Europe, Bruges * Faculteit voor Protestantse Godgeleerdheid Brussel, Brussels * Vesalius College, Brussels * Evangelische Theologische Faculteit, Heverlee * Vlerick Leuven Gent Management School,Leuven-Ghent * Continental Theological Seminary, Sint-Pieters-Leeuw Κατάλογος in the French Community The French Community distinghuishes between universities, colleges (Hautes Ecoles), arts colleges, and institutes of architecture. A list of all recognised institutes is maintained in the Annuaire de l'enseignement supérieur.Annuaire de l'enseignement supérieur Administration générale de l'Enseignement du Communauté française de Belgique. Retrieved on November 20, 2007 Πανεπιστήμια * Université Libre de Bruxelles, Brussels * Universite Internationale Isles, Brussels * Université de Liège, Liège * Université Catholique de Louvain, Louvain-la-Neuve ** Facultés Universitaires Saint-Louis, Brussels ** Facultés Universitaires Catholiques de Mons, Mons ** Facultés universitaires Notre-Dame de la Paix, Namur These three universities form together with the Université Catholique de Louvain the "Académie Louvain". Negotiations in order to create a new university which should be called "Université Catholique de Louvain" (with campuses UCL/Louvain-la-Neuve, UCL/Namur, UCL/Mons and UCL/Brussels) are in process. * Faculté Universitaire des Sciences Agronomiques de Gembloux, Gembloux * Faculté Polytechnique de Mons, Mons * Université de Mons-Hainaut, Mons According to Webometrics Ranking of World UniversitiesWebometrics Ranking of World Universities Cybermetrics Lab, Centro Superior de Investigaciones Científicas, Spain. Retrieved on November 20, 2007, two of these universities (Université Libre de Bruxelles and Université de Liège) are among the top-200 universities in Europe and top-400 universities worldwide. Κολλέγια * Haute Ecole Francisco Ferrer de la Ville de Bruxelles * Haute Ecole Galilee * Haute Ecole de la Communaute Francaise Paul-Henri Spaak * Haute Ecole Lucia de Brouckere * Haute ecole "groupe I.C.H.E.C. - I.S.C. Saint-Louis - I.S.F.S.C." * Haute Ecole de Bruxelles * Haute ecole libre de bruxelles ilya prigogine - H.E.L.B. * Haute Ecole Leonard de Vinci * Haute Ecole E.P.H.E.C * Haute Ecole de la Ville de Liege * Haute Ecole Mosane D'enseignement Superieur - Hemes * Haute Ecole I.S.E.L.L. * Haute Ecole Charlemagne * Haute École de la Province de Liège * Haute Ecole d'Enseignement Superieur de Namur - I.E.S.N. * Haute Ecole de la Province de Namur * Haute Ecole Albert Jacquard * Haute Ecole Namuroise Catholique - H.E.N.A.C. * Haute Ecole Provinciale de Charleroi - Universite du Travail * Haute Ecole Catholique Charleroi - Europe * Haute Ecole de la Communaute Francaise du Luxembourg Schuman * Haute Ecole Provinciale Mons - Borinage - Centre * Haute Ecole Roi Baudouin * Haute Ecole de la Communaute Francaise du Hainaut * Haute Ecole Libre du Hainaut Occidental - H.E.L.H.O. * Haute Ecole Provinciale du Hainaut Occidental - H.E.P.H.O. * Haute Ecole Blaise Pascal - H.E.B.P.site web Κολλέγια Καλών Τεχνών * Institut National Superieur des Arts du Spectacle et Techniques de Diffusion * Academie Royale des Beaux-Arts de Bruxelles * Ecole Nationale Superieure des Arts Visuels de la Cambre * Conservatoire Royal de Musique de Bruxelles * Institut Saint-Luc * Institut Superieur Libre des Arts Plastiques Ecole de Recherche Graphique - E.R.G. * Ecole Superieure des Arts du Cirque * Etablissement Communal d'Enseignement Superieur Artistique "le 75" * Institut des Arts de Diffusion * Ecole Superieure des Arts de la Ville de Liege * Conservatoire Royal de Musique de Liege * Ecole Superieure des Arts Saint-Luc * Institut Superieur de Musique Et de Pedagogie - I.M.E.P. * Conservatoire Royal de Musique de Mons * Ecole Superieure des Arts Plastiques Et Visuels de la Communaute Francaise - Carre des Arts * Academie des Beaux-Arts de la Ville de Tournai * Ecole Superieure des Arts Institut Saint-Luc Ινστιτούτα Αρχιτεκτονικής * Institut Supérieur d'Architecture Intercommunal - I.S.A.I. * Institut Supérieur d'Architecture de la Communaute Francaise I.S.A. - La Cambre * Institut Supérieur d'Architecture Saint-Luc Bruxelles * Institut Supérieur d'Architecture Saint-Luc Wallonie Institutes Recognised by All Communities The academy of the Belgian Army is recognised as equivalent to university by both the Flemish and the French Community: *Royal Military Academy, Brussels Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Πανεπιστήμιο *Βέλγιο Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Universities in Belgium *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia * Belnet, the Belgian national research network for education, research and public services. * Belgian Science Policy * Hogeschool-Universiteit Brussel * Research.be, Belgian Portal for Research and Innovation] *[ ] *[ ] *